The Very End
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: Link and Zelda's love has lasted ever-so-many hardships...but how long will it REALLY last? u_u I'm sorry, I had trouble with the title..now with the summary...GREAT..just read please without flaming!
1. The PROLOGUE!

~~  
  
Jeshi: T_T..Sad..oh so sad...my wonderful husband isn't here to help me with my "mooses"! So, I'm back to doing them ALL ON MY OWN AGAIN! T_T...WAIT!! I'll post up a job opening in they Hyrulian Yellow Pages!   
  
(FIVE MINUTES LATER)  
  
Nabooru: Hey, all of you crazy little people out there!  
  
Jeshi: The best thing is..besides her being my fave character, is that, like Bakura, she's from the desert, and she's a thief...and she works alone! ^_^ Except she's not evil...technically...  
  
Nabooru: *shakes head* Nuh-uh! Stop evil "Ganondork"!   
  
Jeshi: *shrugs* Cool. Now, do your job for the first time ever working for me!   
  
Nabooru: Jeshi doesn't own anything from Nintendo, for example, this wonderul Nintendo classic, The Legend of Zelda! ^_^  
  
Jeshi: *claps and wipes a single tear from her cheek* Bravo!! Kudos, Nabooru, kudos!  
  
~~  
  
Princess Zelda paced the halls of Hyrule Castle in a frenzied way. She had been shooken up and hysterical ever since she had heard the horrible news. Even now, as Ganondorf crept closer, she could STILL hear the horrible words ring over and over again in her elf-like ears.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess Zelda, Link did not return"..and ,"He was a great warrior, and fought well for the kingdom."  
  
She still couldn't believe what she had heard, only minutes ago...And now, even as she remembered this horrific moment, she was in grave danger. With every passing minute...every passing second...he was coming. He had the triforce of Courage...not to forget the triforce of Power...and now...now all he needed was the triforce of Wisdom. And he was coming for it, she was 100% sure of it. She could feel it in the very pit of her stomach.  
  
She hated this feeling, she wanted to puke, she wanted to cry...but the tears would not show...the lump stayed lodged in her throat, squeezing it, as though choking her. She could barely breathe.   
  
Her heart thudded against her chest hysterically. It felt like a drum, pounding...pounding...this same heart..this very blood-pumping muscle, had, only a day ago, been calm and in regular beat as the very life of the ocean...the calmness of a meadow blowing in the gentle summer time breeze...Never was she to feel this again...never to feel that ocean life pounding inside her...never to feel or see the calm, gently blowing meadows in the breeze...or see the wild horses run wild and carefree. She was never to feel true love again.  
  
Everything was happening so quick to her. For a few seconds, she started thinking of the people of Hyrule...such wonderous spirits...all sentenced to death...the poor innocent souls...Hyrule was no more.  
  
And then a guard ran down a hall to meet her. His face was horror-stricken, like he had seen a Poe...dreadful ghouls.  
  
"Princess Zelda!! Princess Zelda, you must flee! Find shelter, hide! Ganondorf is coming!!" he exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed her arm and started to tug at her, trying to get her to follow his lead. At all cost, he must protect the princess..it was his duty as a guard of the royal family!  
  
Zelda simply pulled away. When he grabbed her arm again, she pulled away again, except more violently. The guard looked at her, completely dazed. She looked up at him, with beaded shiny eyes. Though she did not let a single tear roll down her cheek. The last thing she needed was to show him her fear.  
  
"I'm not going. It's no use," Zelda choked out. She hadn't said anything after the guards had come back with the report of Link's death.  
  
Link...another soul she'd never see again...he was so gentle..clumsy yes, but very kind and loyal. She remembered the last time she looked into his sweet face. His blue eyes always seemed to sparkle. And though he was a very valiant warrior, his eyes...they were always..so benevolent. And his voice was always so soothing...even when times were at their worst, his bad jokes...his golden hair...his deep, compassionate personality was always a bright side to the darkest of all things. He was like the light at the end of an eternally dark cave. The Hero of Time...who knew the great Hero of Time could be so..beautiful?  
  
That was enough day dreaming...she couldn't bear another thought. Oh, how she missed him already. The guard gave her a deeply sympathetic look.  
  
"Princess...," was the only thing he could say. The truth was, he didn't know WHAT to say.  
  
The front doors to the castle suddenly burst open. And in stomped in with his giant iron boots was none other than Ganondorf. He had come to collect what was rightfully his!  
  
'Zelda is here somewhere,' he thought, and marched on along, while his faithful servants and minions wreacked havoc over the castle, painting a bloody scene for anyone nearby to see.  
  
Zelda took off up the stairs, and immediately rushed back to her bedroom chamber. From there, she would get her final look of Hyrule. She got to her room, closed and locked the door.   
  
Oh, what was the use in locking the door? He would surely get in. How could she have been so stupid? She could hear him...outside the door...she could hear every breath of air he breathed in...she could feel the evil penetrate her heart...now that tear rolled down her cheek. The lump wasn't letting any air in now...  
  
The door fell over with a ::THUD::...and in he walked. He walked slowly...taking in every inch of her fear in with every step he took. It was to his liking. She was afraid. Perfect. She then turned around to face him.   
  
"Ganondorf...you..you are a truly evil man..." was all she could say, then the tears broke loose on her face. She was staring him straight in the eye. His cold, vicious, murderous eyes...the ones who had last glared down at Link before he was killed.  
  
Ganondorf said nothing. He stared at Zelda for a moment, then a smile crept across his face.  
  
"That...is all you can say?" he asked coldly and quietly, never changing his dark tone. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the throat, thrusting her into the wall. He didn't steal the final triforce piece yet, though. Instead, he reached back and brought out a dagger. No..he wasn't going to just let her DIE...he was going to have a little fun killing her...  
  
Instead, he drove the dagger straight into her stomach, and carved away at her insides. Her warm blood dripped and oozed down the blade, back to his fingers and hand. He brought the dagger back up to the top of her chest, and sliced straight down. Her flesh split right open, sticky blood gushing everywhere, staining her pale skin, dampening her clothes. The dagger came up again, only up to her throat. He didn't make a slice that would kill her instantly...but he dug the blade in and made more cuts, and watched with satisfaction as more of her blood flowed down her neck and the rest of her body.  
  
She never screamed once...though pain was flowing through every square inch of her body...she would not scream. She was to be brave...to be brave..but it did not stop her tears for Link as Link's murderer was now killing her too. Those same brutal, lethal hands of his now cutting away at her.  
  
Ganondorf proceeded to the Hyrule Castle Town Market, the fresh blood now drying as the nightly wind touched it. He headed straight to the town centre. There, two pillars had been set up earlier that day. Already there and hanging on the first pillar was the dead and bloody body of Link. He strode to the second pillar beside Link and there he hung the almost lifeless Zelda.  
  
Zelda looked around for the last time, as Ganondorf took the final piece of the triforce from her..the triforce of Wisdom...with the very little strength she had left, she looked up and into Ganondorf's eyes. Those incredibly heartless, blood-red eyes...  
  
"I...pity..you.." she mumbled to him, before she gave way and became totally lifeless. Ganondorf had finally won.  
  
~~  
  
Jeshi: So? You people like?  
  
((you readers probably look like this now: O_O..well, at least the ones who have read my other fics))  
  
Nabooru: O_O wow...Oh, and just so you people know, that was only a PROLOGUE, yeah, you know what a PROLOGUE is? Oh no, there is STILL much more to write about, Jeshi even told me! Right, Jeshi?  
  
Jeshi: You betcha, Nabooru! ^_^ Lotsa stuff!  
  
Yeah, anyway, what I meant before about you people all being scared right now is that...like..yeah. If you've read my other fics, you'll see that they are ALL HUMOUR..no seriousness whatsoever!! SO..this one MUST HAVE SURPRISED MANY PEOPLE!!   
  
And like I said, this was only a prologue, so yeah...there's still the actual STORY you have to read!  
  
Nabooru: PLEASE REVIEW WITHOUT THE FRIGGEN' FLAMES! PUH-LEASE!!^_^  
  
Jeshi: Yeah, Nabooru, I couldn't have said it better myself! ^_6  
  
~~ 


	2. The unmistakable chapter 1

~~  
  
Jeshi: Yeah, you heard me last time...I'm BACK!! THAT was a prologue! You know, where you have the END results, and you still have YET to hear the real story behind WHY this or that happened??? Yeah, NOW you know! And Kaira-chan, yes, there IS much to write about..I don't know if you have had any experiences with prologues or have seen how they work..-_-;  
  
Nabooru: Yes, Kaira-chan! There IS much to write about! *nods*  
  
Jeshi: That'll do, Nabooru _. Anyway, everyone knows that in the wonderful wonderland they call Hyrule, you can easily find something to write about! ^_^ I've only chosen...one specific topic..I think..O_@..I'm not sure...Aw, I'll figure it out later!   
  
Nabooru: Yeah, later!   
  
Jeshi: Yet again, Nabooru, announce the disclaiming thing in this "moose".  
  
Nabooru: ::ahem::..JESHI DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!! ^_^  
  
Jeshi: Good. Damn good. ^.^..no wait..O_O..BAD!  
  
~~  
  
The sun was shining brightly over the beautiful land of Hyrule. The sky was a deep, majestic blue, and the air smelled sweet.  
  
Zelda sat around in a little garden of wildflowers, absorbing the warm rays given off from the golden sun. She loved sitting outside in the sun. It was all so peaceful. She loved to hear the water stream through the moat around the castle..it was such a lovely sound.  
  
She'd watch the butterflies float about the flowers, and the birds bob in and out of the trees...oh, then there was Link...  
  
Link came striding by on his horse as usual..until the horse bucked him off. Link fell flat on his back and winced in pain. He slowly got up and started dusting himself off as Epona marched about eating whatever grass she wanted.  
  
Zelda restrained from giggling at him. He was always so clumsy. She liked that, it meant that he wasn't perfect...and he wasn't too set upon being perfect either.  
  
"Heh..Epona's being cocky, today," Link said smiling. Zelda sweetly smiled back at him, then walked over and started stroking Epona's head.  
  
"I didn't think that horses could be cocky, Link," she replied smugly.  
  
Link watched her stroke Epona. He loved how she was so good with horses. It was amazing what she could do. Everything about her seemed so intriguing to him. And yet, he NEVER got bored of staring just into her eyes. When he looked in her eyes, he swore he could see the heavens in them. If it were up to him, he'd stare in her eyes all day!  
  
Zelda turned and the two of them stared for a long moment. It was as if they were trying to memorize every little detail about each other. Link slightly hesitated, then slowly took Zelda's hand in his. Her hand was so small, very light. He wanted to hold on forever.  
  
"Zelda..I know you've heard this many times before..," He said shaking his head in disbelief. He seemed somewhat nervous of something.  
  
"I want to be with you..forever," Zelda finished his sentence. She was thinking the exact same thing he was.  
  
"Yeah..me too," he replied, smiling again.  
  
She then took her hand back, and turned away, depressed looking. Her spirits seemed to drop inside her, and Link knew why.  
  
"Link..my father said...not until the evil is gone..until Ganondorf is overthrown entirely," she said glumly.  
  
"Until then..no bells ringing, huh?" Link guessed..even though he really didn't NEED to guess. He knew the answer.  
  
Until Ganondorf was finally defeated, and for good, Link and Zelda were forbidden to marry. It hurt them so much, and they couldn't get too close in the public, for fear that an attendant nearby would tell the king. The king was now strict on the two of them being even 10 feet near each other. Zelda's father had said over and over again, "what if the you two were to marry, then something happen to Link? Say, in a battle? You would be widowed, and as a newly wed too."  
  
Zelda wanted to gather up the courage to tell her father that she just didn't care. But she was afraid that if she were to speak to her father in such an unrespectful manner, she would be forbid entirely to go near Link, and then the chance of getting married would pretty much sink to the bottom of Lake Hylia. To her, her father was right, and he was wrong. He was wrong because Link was the best swordsman in Hyrule, and she was completely safe with him. She wanted to follow her heart and be with him, no matter what her father said. But then again...he was also right on this decision. If they were to marry..and if something DID happen to Link...  
  
She sighed deeply, realising that she will only have to listen and trust her father, though she'd rather trust her heart. Then she wondered, "Why must love be like this? It can and will lead you to either a most prosperous relationship, or it'll make you make the biggest mistake of your life." This was crazy. Her father didn't realise that this very game of love was dangerous! There are so many good choices, yet there are so many bad ones! Maybe..that's why many people no longer listen to their hearts?  
  
Though Link loved Zelda very much...he knew he must listen to her father. But..he wanted to be with her so badly. He guessed as long as they can be alone together to talk, that was probably enough...he GUESSED..he wasn't entirely too sure on that one! Well, if he loved Zelda as much as he said he did, he WOULD listen to her father. No matter how long they had to wait, he would wait as patiently as he could. But until then...  
  
He looked around to see if anyone was coming, going, eavesdropping, whatever. He then took Zelda's hand again, moved his head in and kissed her cheek. Nothing fancy. Just a little peck on the side of the face, you got that? Good!  
  
Then Zelda looked around, and after realising no one was watching, then she wrapped her arms around Link's neck, moved in and kissed him..on the lips instead though. Even though you really couldn't call it "kissing", it was more like their lips touching, seeing as how they both were laughing then. They pulled away with an outburst of laughter. They then held each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes again.  
  
"Some day," said Link, staring trance-like into Zelda's face.  
  
"Some day," Zelda repeated, looking hopeful.  
  
"SIR!! Sir, Link is it?? Sir!" came a voice. There was a man running towards them, he looked horrified and like he had been beaten..or something attempted to eat him.  
  
Link and Zelda immediately pulled their hands away from each other and rushed over to the hysterical man. He had ruffled black hair, and his skin was slightly tanned. He had baggy clothes, all of which were ripped up and stained with blood. He had some pretty bad scratches on his face...and the rest of his body for that matter.  
  
Link supported the man and helped him walk to the castle, while Zelda ran ahead to get the guards to open the doors...  
  
~~  
  
Jeshi: The end of chapter one.  
  
Nabooru: Chapter one?  
  
Jeshi: Yeppers....chapter one.  
  
Nabooru: What about your entry before this?  
  
Jeshi: Prologue, remember?  
  
Nabooru: Ooooh...I get it..  
  
Jeshi: *turns to the readers* NOW, my loyal fans, push the pretty lil' "Submit Review" button and type in a nice lil' ol' note for me on how CUTE this chapter was! ^_^   
  
Nabooru: HEY,YOU IN THE BLUE SHIRT! She said NOTHING about flames!  
  
Jeshi: Yeah, you trouble maker, I've got no time for them! REVIEW, not FLAME! There IS a difference...besides, it's against the FF.Net rules to flame...but then again...  
  
If you people are going to flame...SIGN your reviews...*smug look* 'Cause ALL the flamers I've seen and gotten are BIG COWARDS!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!! I LAUGH AT ALL OF YOU!!...Err..besides the nicey peoples who support me! ^_^  
  
I'll write more soon! ^_^  
  
~~ 


	3. Chapter 2 nonetheless

~~  
  
Jeshi: Okay, I can't tell if I'm heading towards a serious case of writer's block..or am I just stupid? I can never tell..-_-;  
  
Nabooru: Well..usually you just need to start writing, and then it comes to you.  
  
Jeshi: True, true. Cheers! *chugs down rootbeer* Ugh..-_-; Sorry, people, I'm sick..but I'll write anyway! And why?  
  
Nabooru: Because you're a moron and you need to do something creative at least once everyday!  
  
Jeshi: Yes, oh so true...even to the part about calling me a moron!! ^_^  
  
Nabooru: And Jeshi doesn't own anything from the Legend of Zelda! ^_^ It is so sad!  
  
Jeshi: *shrugs* Probably for the best...I would have ended up destroying the very existance of it. -_-; Oh, and I was asked how old Link and Zelda are in this story...um...I dunno...I'll just say..um..  
  
Nabooru: 18?  
  
Jeshi: Sure...18 or 19..whatever....I guess that's for you people to decide, pick which ever age you people are comfortable with! ^_^  
  
~~  
  
The man had his wounds treated, then he was given bread and water. Zelda watched the man, he seemed quite reluctant to take the food they were giving him.  
  
"Sir," Zelda said, "if it is not much to ask, what happened to you?" The man stared at her.  
  
"I..was attacked by wolves.." the man replied shortly after, "they were sent after me by Ganondorf." Link suddenly jumped at the sound of Ganondorf's name.  
  
"Why did he send the wolves after you?" Link asked.  
  
"I..I don't know...I remember hearing him by Lon Lon Ranch, he was saying that he was going to attack the Kakariko Village.." The man answered.  
  
Link thought for a moment, then asked, "Sir, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Draco," the man replied.  
  
"Well, Draco. I'm just going to say that Ganondorf will not attack the innocent people of Kakariko Village. Not when Link is around," Link said.  
  
At this, Zelda smiled. Link was always so reassuring. She decided that she would yet again talk to her father. In hopes of getting the consent that she should marry Link finally. She then turned back to Draco.  
  
"Did he say when he was planning the attack?" she asked him.  
  
"He..he said that he was planning on attacking tomorrow night at sunset," Draco replied.  
  
"Then I'm leaving here early in the morning. I'll stay in Kakariko Village all day until Ganondorf decides to show up," Link said.  
  
"Draco, you stay here as long as you need to, to get better and on your way again," said Zelda. Then she got up and left to find her father. She found him in the courtyard. He seemed to be immersed while staring at the fountains.  
  
"Father..", she quietly said. He looked up at her. He could see it in her face. He knew exactly what she had come for.  
  
"Zelda, I said not until Ganondorf is defeated," He answered, turning away.  
  
Zelda felt shattered right there. Had she become that predictable? So predictable that she didn't even have to ask anymore, or could her father actually read minds now?  
  
"Oh, but father," Zelda tried to argue cautiously.  
  
"But nothing. We have been over this many times before, Zelda," her father snapped back,"I already said,what good would it be to get married, and then something happen? Widowed at such a young age."  
  
"But what if we were to never even be married, and then something happen?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Chances are that you will be able to deal with the death of Link better if you were not married, rather than you be married if something does happen to him,"her father replied.  
  
"No, father. You are wrong. I love Link so dearly, it seems as if I am dying right now just hearing that we cannot be married. Even if we weren't married, I would miss him oh so much. Father, please, I want you to understand," Zelda had continued, but she was cut off by her father.  
  
"Zelda, I don't care what excuse or little scheme you dare to conjure up, the answer is still no! Now, leave this instant, get back in the castle!" her father snapped.  
  
"But," Zelda started.  
  
"No buts, inside NOW!" her father raised his voice close to a yell. Zelda took a deep breath, then very reluctantly, turned and walked back into the castle.  
  
Yet again she tried...and yet again, her attempts had failed. And now her father was getting annoyed with her asking. Why didn't he understand? She couldn't care less if they got married, and then Link die. She loved him, and she would have known that if he died, she had a loyal husband. A true love indeed. Same with him. A loyal wife. She walked up to her bedroom, and flopped down on her bed. She thought about it over and over again until her thoughts finally carried her to sleep.  
  
Link was up bright and early the next day. He equipped any weapons he'd need, even though he was sure he'd probably only need his sword and shield. He knew that Zelda had obviously asked the king again, because even this morning, he wasn't in a great mood. But, with that, Link decided that he would talk to the king himself before he left for Kakariko Village. The king was wandering the throne room when Link stepped up to him.  
  
"Sir," Link said, "I have come to ask-"  
  
"No," the king said as he turned around to face him. The king had a strange smile on his face. It grew even wider when he saw the astonished look on Link's face, "yes, Link. You and my daughter have become very predictable indeed." At this, Link laughed.  
  
"True, sir. I believe we have. And yet, we still have not given up yet. Nor, do I think we will for a while," Link said.  
  
"Link, I want you to think about it. Now, honestly, what good would it do for the two of you to get married, and become separated by death so suddenly?" the king asked.  
  
"Well,sir...technically when you are married, you are together until death DOES separate you from the other. If I am correct, that is in the wedding vows that you must pledge to each other in the ceremony," Link answered.  
  
"True, it is. But at such a young age. I am worried for my daughter. The heartbreak would be too much for her," The king said.  
  
"But, sir. She is in heartbreak with the thought that we are to not be together. Zelda is a very strong girl indeed, quite physical and especially mental. Heartbreak deals with mental issues, Zelda is definetly strong enough to handle it. Like she handled it when her mother died," Link said. The king suddenly looked shocked.  
  
"Link," the king said, "that is enough. Please, do not bring the queen into this."  
  
"Very well, sir," Link replied, "I won't. But...I will say that if anything, you are not worried about your daughter, you are worried about yourself and your own heartbroken issues. I'm sorry, but I have the feeling that you are just worried of losing your daughter, as you lost your wife. In result, it is YOU who cannot handle the mental issues of heartbreak. Good day, sir." With this, Link turned and left the castle.  
  
Link got Epona saddled and ready for their journey to Kakariko Village. He desperately hoped that he got his point across to the king, rather than annoy him even more. But, Link was confident that the king would not get mad at him. For if he did, let him be mad. Because Link would return that night or the next morning with the news that either Ganondorf was finally dead, or that he thwarted off the evil yet again. And with this, the king, even if he was mad at Link, would be joyful and have the sudden need to celebrate and congratulate Link, which would mean that he would throughly forget his anger towards Link earlier.  
  
Now the only thing that Link wished he would have done was wait for Zelda to wake up. He wished he would have been able to say goodbye to Zelda before he left. He didn't want Zelda to worry about him. But, he would be wasting even more time, and what if Ganondorf suddenly changed his plans and attacked sooner? He immediately hopped on Epona and rode off to Kakariko Village.  
  
Draco watched Link ride away from a window nearby. He was gone. Finally, gone. And now he could wreak havoc among the town and castle with no one to stop him...  
  
~~  
  
Jeshi: What?? Oh, don't tell me that I confused you there at the end of the chapter!  
  
Nabooru: Yeah, don't say that you're confused!  
  
Jeshi: If you are, don't ask. -_-; The questions will all be answered VERY soon, in the coming chapters.  
  
Nabooru: Yeah, so save your stupid questions!  
  
Jeshi: Nabooru, don't say that. I ask stupid questions all the time!   
  
Nabooru: Oh, like this morning when you asked me if I liked pudding?  
  
Jeshi: Yes, exactly what I mean.  
  
~~ 


	4. Draco's Attack

~~  
Jeshi: Oooh…I'm working on this…even though I'm on the verge of fighting writer's block!! 

Nabooru: Yeah, Jeshi!! Fight it! ^_^

Jeshi: Thank you, Nabooru.

Nabooru: Anyway, she doesn't own the Legend of Zelda in any way…^_^…are you still fighting the writer's block, Jeshi?

Jeshi: Yes, Nabooru, I am..

Nabooru: And she's STILL fighting the writer's block!! ^_^

Jeshi: Ugh..-_-; Thank you, Nabooru..

Nabooru: You're welcome, Jeshi!! ^_^  
~~

Link arrived in Kakariko Village bright and early like he wanted to. He breathed in the sweet serene air. He was going to stay here all day, and wait for Ganondorf. He wasn't going to let him attack this peaceful village.

The people cheerfully greeted him with smiles, not knowing why he was there. He kindly shook hands, and nodded graciously to the people.

"Link, what brings you here today?" A young lady asked Link.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thought I'd stay here for the day…get away from the hectic town market, you know how that's like," Link replied. Whatever Ganondorf was planning, he'd be ready for him…

While Link was gone, things had been very quiet at the castle. Draco sat around all day, staring out the window. As if he were waiting for something…but what? He left after the sun had risen high in the afternoon and left to the market. That's when it was the most busiest. 

He ventured into the busy streets of the castle town market. Along the way, he ran into a lady who was trying to carry a bag of food supplies and trying to manage 3 active children at the same time. He apologized to the lady, who graciously accepted, and hurried along. After she left, he looked into his hand to see he had succeeded in stealing her bracelet. 

'_If I find the right person, I could get some pretty good rupees for this.._' he deviously thought. A smile spread across his face. He was quite proud of himself, yet ashamed. He had gone through so much trouble to be rid of Link, and now that he was, he was wasting what little time he had to cause trouble without being caught. He needed to think…what could he do to spread chaos throughout the town? He thought for a second, then noticed the Temple of Time.

The Temple of Time…the old…Temple of Time…which the people loved dearly…the place where the people would pray to the gods. Yes…their gods…the ones that made them feel safe, besides the Hero of Time of course? Yes…but, would they feel so safe _without_ their precious Temple of Time? Would they feel safe, without their praying spot, regardless the fact that they had their Hero of Time to protect them? Well…there was only one way to find out!

Link's wait in Kakariko had to be, what he thought, was the most boring wait he had ever gone through in his life. WHERE was Ganondorf? And WHY wasn't he attacking? And if he was, why not sooner? If Link knew Ganondorf, he'd know that Ganondorf, if he could, would attack sooner! And since Ganondorf was such a…::ahem:: "respected" person, he'd surely have no trouble directing troops of any kind. Especially if they were Gerudos…

But yet, the day slowly passed by peacefully, people going in and out of the town on their merry old business of every kind. Not a care in the world…not suspecting Ganondorf coming. The poor innocent souls who would lose their lives if he wasn't around…

The sun was just beginning to set when Link fully awakened himself, totally prepared for battle. Okay, so maybe Ganondorf was coming at just the time he planned…if not, then he was actually having trouble gathering followers this time?

Link chuckled at the thought, then readied himself when he saw a few people running frenzied-like into the village. Aha! It _must_ be a sign that Ganondorf was here! But instead, the people ran around a lot yelling about a fire. Fire? What fire? Link edged closer to one of the hysterical people and slowly lowered his sword.

"What's this about a fire?" Link asked the one frantic man. The man looked terrified, and his face was pale.

"It's in the castle town market…the Temple of Time!" The man yelled.

Link gasped. What was this? A fire at the Temple of Time? Why there? Why not at Kakariko Village?!…Unless, Ganondorf wasn't planning on coming at all? Maybe…maybe Draco was mistaken, and Ganondorf was REALLY at the market right now!

Link quickly sheathed his sword and made a frantic run for Epona. He swung onto her back and rode out of the village in a desperate rush to the market. He couldn't let the castle town market be attacked…or the castle…or Zelda…not even by Ganondorf!

Yes, Draco was quite proud of himself. The people panicked when they saw their Temple of Time burst into flames. He chuckled to himself, and admired his craftiness. He wondered that if he ever met Ganondorf…would he like him to work for him? He'd be a good servant…and he'd probably get paid good too. King of a thieving tribe and all, he thought. He looked around the crowd of people who had formed to watch the Temple. He then noticed that Zelda had appeared, her eyes full of dismay.

'_Hmm…why is the princess Zelda here? Does she think she can put the fire out or something?_' Draco thought. Then another thought had come across him. He decided this was the perfect time to start a rumour…he snuck between two ladies who appeared to like to gossip.

"You know what? I heard that there was a little boy who ran in to get his little sister's doll…oh, she really loves that doll…only thing she has of her mother…and their mother is dead…and if no one does anything, that little boy will be too," he whispered to them. The ladies heard and started spreading it about. It eventually reached Zelda.

'_A little boy lost in the fire? Oh, how terrible!_' Zelda thought. She looked around. Surely everyone else had heard this already? And if so, why weren't they doing anything?

"Haven't you all heard about the little boy in the fire?" Zelda asked aloud. People turned and stared at her. Random voices could be heard saying, "yes" and "that poor boy"…

"If you have, why aren't any of you doing anything?" Zelda asked them all. Some of the little people she had looking at her before, now turned away. They seemed somewhat ashamed.

'_Oh, no! That poor boy is going to die in that building…and no one's going to even try to help him!_' Zelda thought again. She then gathered up as much courage as she could and ran into the burning Temple of Time, horrified gasps and excited talking sprung up through the crowd now, as the people saw their only princess and future queen run into the Temple to save this little boy.

Link had rode back into the market, only to be greeted by over-hysterical people who were screaming for him, some were even crying.

"What is it?! What's going on? Where's Ganondorf?" Link asked. Some people gave Link a very clueless look.

"Ganondorf isn't here, Link!" a woman screamed.

"Well, what's going on?! Why's there a fire?!" Link asked, completely confused.

"We don't know…someone started it. And Zelda has run into the fire to find a lost little boy who's inside!" A man yelled.

Panic and worry struck Link in the face. Zelda was in the burning Temple of Time?! Why?! She could get hurt, why was she even in the town in the first place? And now she was in the building…she could die!

"ZELDA!" Link screamed. He jumped off of Epona and charged into the flame engulfed building. He was GOING to find Zelda, and bring her out…she wasn't going to die like this…no one was…

~~  
Jeshi: Yeah, I'll end it there…why? Well..1.) I like cliffhangers 2.) Because I said so…and… 3.) I'm that mean! ^_^

Nabooru: _ Meanie…

Jeshi: Yeah…and by the way, have you people noticed a new format, sorta-ish? Yeah, I can use bold and italics now! ^_^ I figured out how to save in an HTML word document! ^_^ The only problem I seem to be experiencing is that…well, I don't think my indents are working for paragraphs…but…oh, well. At least I can still separate them! ^_^

Nabooru: Yay! ^_^

Jeshi: Yes, Nabooru, yay indeed! And my writer's block is officially over, so expect an update pretty soon! ^_6  
~~


	5. Heheh no doubt chapter 4! LOL

~~  
Jeshi: Ooooh! Chapter 4! Yay! ^_^ See, I TOLD you people I'd have it up really soon! Now that my horrible writers' block is gone! ^_______^

Nabooru: YAY! ^-^

Jeshi: _ AHEM…Nabooru, you have work to do…

Nabooru: ^-^..O.O...Ughh..-_-; Yes…Jeshi doesn't own anything from the Legend of Zelda…

Jeshi: That's true. *Nabooru goes to open her mouth to say something* Yes, Nabooru. I AM deliberately ruining your fun…are you deliberately trying to piss me off? _

Nabooru: O_O…How'd ya know?  
~~

Link stumbled frantically through the fiery inferno, on the constant look-out for Zelda. Everything was hot…it reminded him of the Death Mountain Summit…

"Zelda!!!" Link called. He listened as hard as he could, but he heard no answer. He HAD to find her…somehow! He still couldn't figure out WHY she would be in here anyway.

"ZELDA!!!" Link called louder. Nothing…nothing came but the sound of fire licking the walls and wood of the old temple. And the cracking of the walls…

Zelda had reached the opened up doors leading to the pedestal of where the Master Sword used to rest. Everything was so hard to see. Strong, thick black smoke appeared around her as if magic. The strong smell of burning stung her eyes and throat. It was so hot…that she was starting to find it hard to breathe. Oh, where was this little boy? She MUST save him! She yet ventured around, still looking for this boy, even though the smoke was starting to really get to her and her parched throat. She was beginning to feel dizzy…

Yet, something was telling Zelda that she had made a mistake. She had been in here for how long, and she hadn't yet heard the voice of a screaming little boy, nor had she found the actual boy himself….where was he? She found the last possible corner of the temple. Surely he must be here? She made her way to the corner, choking on the thick smoke that swirled around her. She reached the corner to discover that the boy was not there.

'_Where IS he?!_' Zelda thought. She looked around anxiously. He wasn't here. Maybe…there was no little boy? Wait, no…that isn't right. There was a rumour going about…

That's when it struck her…a _rumour_. Oh, how could she have been so stupid? Maybe was that the real reason why no one was in here to help her find this boy? Wait…she was wasting time as she knew it. She could die in here. She had to get out…but she was finding it SO hard to breathe, she was choking now.

She quickly made for the tall front doors, despite that it wasn't a direct route. There was fire everywhere now, she had to swerve in out and around everything. She struggled as best she could to find the doors through the smoke, even though she could almost see them clearly, they were so big. Then she looked ahead…there was someone there. Another figure stood there, looking around. It seemed to be yelling something. But what? She could barely hear…

"ZELDA!!!" The voice screamed. 

'_It…It's Link!_' She thought. Link was in the Temple of Time looking for her…oh, she really WAS stupid…she had ventured in here in search of a boy that didn't exist, and Link was worried and came in to look for her…she gathered as much strength as she could, and swallowed hard, trying to get some saliva in her throat so she could call out to him.

"Li..LINK!" Zelda yelled. The figure turned sharply in her direction. Then the figure started running towards her. She smiled. It WAS Link, he was looking for her. She started to pick up in a wobbled run herself…but she was finding it so hard to breathe.

"ZEEEELLLDAAA!!" The figure screamed again as it ran to her.

"L-LINK!!" Zelda managed to choke out. The figure came into sight to reveal Link. He picked up his speed and ran as fast as he could to Zelda. Zelda also picked up her speed. But suddenly, colours overcome Zelda, and she became so dizzy and light headed from the smoke that she collapsed.

"**ZELDA!!**" Link screamed, panicked. He dove on Zelda to see if she was okay. Before he did anything else, he scooped her up and made a run for the door, even though the smoke seriously burned his eyes. He squinted against it all, and ran through the fires that surrounded him. He heaved open the doors with his free back (seeing as how his hands are a little full -_-;), and stepped out into the fresh, cool night air. There, he was greeted by the many cheers of the people of the town, who crowded around him, asking him many questions.

"There really isn't a little boy, is there?" Asked a short woman.

"How long were you in there?" Asked an old man. Link pushed everyone aside. He had to get Zelda medical attention right away! And everyone with their eagerness wasn't helping one bit.

He wildly pushed through the crowd and found a doctor who immediately took her in. While the doctor was worried about Link's own burns and scratches, he brushed him away and back to Zelda. He didn't care about himself, he was a warrior and could take it. But Zelda…he didn't want her to die. Not her, not like this…

He stared down at Zelda, barely breathing. He never remembered fighting back tears before, or a lump in his throat. Why wasn't he here to stop her? Why?…He couldn't take this. Who could have done such a horrible thing? Especially to hurt Zelda? Maybe…maybe was this another reason why the king didn't want them to marry? Because people would hurt Zelda just to hurt Link? No, no that can't be right! Link silently growled under his breath and headed towards the window. He stared out at the smokey darkness of the night, at the Temple of Time. He wanted to find the one who did this…they needed to pay. He knew it wasn't Ganondorf. Ganondorf wouldn't just burn down a sacred place as the Temple of Time, he'd kill people…

"I'll find them…"Link said to himself, staring out the window still, "I'll find-huh?" He suddenly cut himself off. Who was this hiding by the Temple of Time? It was a dark figure in the bushes by the Temple of Time. They seemed to be sneaking around, watching the people…he was watching the people anxiously…was that…?

"Draco?!" Link said, eyes widening. What was Draco doing walking around the Temple of Time, hiding in the bushes, watching the fire like this? He didn't seem upset at all! Unless…

Link suddenly narrowed his eyes. He knew. It was him…

He walked out of the doctor's small office, and headed back towards the Temple of Time, anger surging through him. He snuck in behind some trees himself, and walked stealthily and quietly through the trees. He knew he was getting closer…he could hear Draco laughing. Laughing? Link suddenly sprang out at Draco, startling him.

"Oh, Link! It was just you…what brings you here?" Draco asked. Link suddenly grabbed the front collar of his shirt, and threw him into a tree, pinning him there. Link got in his face and glared.

"You…bastard.." Link said quietly to him. Draco looked very confused, either that or he was quite good at acting.

"What…what are you talking about, Link? What did I do?" Draco asked worriedly. 

"Zelda got hurt…she REALLY got hurt…"Link said, still glaring.

"Ohhh..poor Princess Zelda!" said Draco, "what happened to her?" Link's glare got worse. He looked at Draco with sheer disgust.

"You _know_ what happened to her…it was YOUR fault!" Link spat at him. It seemed like the more that Link glared, the more scared Draco got. His eyes widened when he mentioned that he knew what happened to Zelda.

"You…are pathetic! You disgusting, little pig you….YOU are the one who did it!" Link said, rage growing inside him.

"Did…did what?" Draco asked nervously. Link could actually see a bead of sweat roll down Draco's cheek. Link glared even more at Draco, even though it was hard to find that virtually possible…

"You started that fire…it was YOU…you hurt Zelda…"Link said. A new confidence seemed to arise within Draco, as he glared back at Link with a devious smile.

"Yes…yes I did. I DID start that fire…but I didn't hurt Zelda…that fool hurt herself…she ran in that fire, I didn't make her…it was HER fault.."Draco said quietly, still grinning.

"You…almost KILLED her, you bastard!" Link yelled, then he lowered his voice in a threatening way, "and now you're going to pay for it…" Draco's eyes suddenly look horrified. He gave Link a blank stare, but before he could do anything, Link had unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into Draco's body.

Ha..Draco was now dead, his lifeless body slid from the tree to the ground, now staining the ground with fresh blood. The fool never even uttered a word, which was good. Link liked to deal with the quiet deaths every now and then. They were always so peaceful. And now, that was another threat to Hyrule dead…but what about Ganondorf? Hmph…Ganondorf wasn't coming…he never was going to…this was all a set-up, and he had fallen for it. He left, and because of it, the castle, town and Zelda were left in danger, and Zelda ended up getting hurt.

"No more…"Link promised himself, "I'll never leave like that again…never…"

He repeated this to himself over and over again. Never would he leave Zelda alone to be hurt like this…never…never…he sat alone by himself by the well in the centre of the town until sunrise, then he decided he needed to see Zelda…to see if she was okay…

And while he walked to the doctor's building, he repeated his promise to himself over and over again…

~~  
Jeshi: Yeah, that was actually quite long…but that's okay, as long as it's not SUPER long..-_-;

Nabooru: Yeah, poor Jeshi can't stand long chapters that are like 3000 words long…she can't even stand to write them!

Jeshi: Yeah, if they're too long, I won't even bother reading them because when I see the little scroll thing sooooo tiny, I get the feeling that I'll NEVER finish reading it! T_T Why? I don't know…I just do…

Nabooru: What about updates?? Hmmmm??

Jeshi: Hmm…An update shall happen soon…I guess, seeing as how my writer's block is gone, and I want to really work before school starts again! ^_^

Nabooru: Well said! ^.^

Jeshi: I'm glad I hired her! ^.^  
~~


	6. The Long Undesirable Wait For Zelda's Aw...

~~  
Jeshi: Okay, I said I was going to update soon, so soon is now! ^.^

Nabooru: Isn't she the greatest?

Jeshi: Yes, yes I am! Oh, and Kaira-chan, you really are missing the feeling to the story, aren't you? O_o *sighs* Oh, well, -_-; that's what happens when I'm friends with someone who is completely NINTENDO DEPRIVED… (Kaira-chan right now is probably thinking, "IT'S MY PARENTS' FAULT!")

Nabooru: O_O I don't get it…

Jeshi: Yeah, Nabooru you wouldn't get it, because Kaira-chan and I know each other in r/l, and yeah..you just wouldn't understand because you're nothing but a "moose".

Nabooru: I'M A MOOSE?! O_O!

Jeshi: Well, everyone else calls them "muses", but I call them "mooses".

Nabooru: O_O…she doesn't own anything from the Legend of Zelda!

Jeshi: Oh, so true, my moose! LOL!

Nabooru: O_O…  
~~

Link walked slowly into the doctor's building. It was so dark, even though the sun was rising. The only light was from the lit candles and lanterns hanging around everywhere. He went to talk to the doctor.

"She'll be alright. She needs a rest," was the only thing the doctor said. The doctor left the room, and Link stood there watching Zelda sleep in the bed.

How could he have let this happen to her? How…He was so upset with himself. She ran into the burning Temple of Time, and she almost got herself hurt. She would have never hurt herself if he was here, he wouldn't have let her in the fire. He would gone in himself, to protect her from hurting herself, but he wasn't here…so she went in. And now look what happened.

He stared down at her. He never wanted to lose her. Not Zelda, she was too sweet and gentle. Though she was a princess with sheer elegance and gracefulness, she also had her own fire burning inside her. She was strong, and determined. Stubborn though she may be at times, she also had a wonderful will of reasoning. She was a great listener for problems, and in result, she had wonderful abilities in logic. It amazed Link so much. Even though her mother was dead, and she had to live with her obstinate father, she too, was very persistent. And Link admired that in Zelda. 

Zelda squirmed a bit, then Link took her hand. Her hand felt so warm…at least he knew that she wasn't going to die. If she was, her hand would have been so cold.

"Zelda…I promise, I'll never leave like that again…I never knew, I'll never trust anyone like Draco again…I promise," Link said quietly. He kissed her hand, then sat down close by her. He stayed there for hours, waiting for her to wake up. She finally fluttered her sleepy eyes open, only to see Link sitting beside her, staring at her.

It was funny…he looked hurt, like he was going to cry or something. He was holding her hand…his strong and warm hand. She smiled faintly, then lightly squeezed his hand. She felt so tired still. He seemed to have fully woken up when she squeezed his hand…or he wasn't paying attention earlier. He must have been thinking. She thought he thought too much…yet there were times where he didn't think. She liked that.

He smiled back down at her, relieved that she was looking back up at him and smiling. He didn't want to just take the doctor's word for Zelda's health. He needed to see for himself, and now that he was…he was relaxed a bit more.

"…There was no little boy…," Zelda said inaudibly. Link's face went stern, and he sighed heavily, then he nodded.

"Zelda…don't do that again," he replied. Zelda's eyes stared up at him calmly, yet they had a happy air about them.

"I won't.." she whispered, the sweet thoughtful smile still on her face.

"And I won't leave like that again either…"Link said. Zelda stared at him blankly.

"No, Link. You can't promise that…you need to protect Hyrule-"

"I know. What I meant was…I'll never take the word of some stranger ever again. It was stupid of me to believe someone I didn't know…even if they told me that Ganondorf was going to attack…I should have never listened," Link said affronted.

"Don't say that! You didn't know, Link. You didn't know that when you left that this was going to happen…"Zelda replied.

"No…I trusted Draco…and look what happened! I left, I put the castle in danger, the people in danger, I put **you** in danger, Zelda!" Link exclaimed.

"D-draco? What about Draco?" Zelda asked. She didn't know. Link had obviously said too much. Oh well, she was bound to find out anyway.

"Draco started the fire…you ran in to get that little boy…but there was no little boy…it was a set-up. You could have been killed," Link said quietly.

"Draco did it? W-where is he?"

"Don't worry about him…I already took care of him." Zelda looked as if she was about to cry. She had a distressed look upon her face.

"Link…I'm sorry. I'm sorry, if I didn't go in there…" Zelda started. But Link suddenly bent over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. We're all safe now," Link softly whispered. Zelda stared at him. Why wasn't he making such a big deal out of this? If she didn't run into the burning Temple of Time in the first place, she wouldn't have been here, not in the hospital, not with Link worrying over her. She clutched his hand tighter. She didn't want him to leave…not that he was here with her now.

"Are you able to get up?" he asked her, "if you can get up, I can help you get back to the castle. I left Epona just outside."

She feebly made an attempt to get up. She still felt somewhat light-headed. She deeply breathed in the odd, medicinal smells of the doctor's room…not that that had helped her in the least bit. But she was able to sit up finally.

"You're okay?" Link asked her. She weakly nodded, her thoughtful smile appearing again. He put his arm around her waist, and helped her up, and they both slowly made the journey to Epona, who was just waiting outside for Link's return. He helped her on, making sure she wasn't going to fall off anywhere, then hopped on himself. He got Epona to walk leisurely back to the castle.

As soon as they were walking back up the path of the castle; the front large, old wooden doors clearly in sight, they were greeted by guards who had been looking for Zelda all night. They hurriedly helped her off the horse and into the castle, desperately in search of her sleeping chambers to put her to sleep, for she was already dozing off again. Link climbed down too. He decided that maybe he should get some sleep himself. He was up early in the morning, then was up all night, and now the sun was just rising again to show more early morning!

'_A whole 24 hours…who'd have thought I could pull it off?_' he thought to himself. He chuckled at the thought though. Then suddenly…

"Zelda! Oh, my dear daughter! We have been looking everywhere for you all night! Where have you been?!" The king urgently asked his almost-asleep daughter. Link walked up to him.

"Oh, sir. She apparently ran into the burning Temple of Time to save a little boy who was trapped inside. But she's okay, I went in to get her," Link said. The king suddenly narrowed his eyes at Link.

"And **you**. I'm quite surprised with the fact that you even bothered to show your face in my presence after what you said to me yesterday!" The king retorted. Link jumped, then nervously laughed.

He had forgotten, he didn't battle Ganondorf as planned, there was nothing for the villagers to celebrate about…the king surely WOULDN'T have forgotten then…it was then that Link wished he had actually battled Ganondorf the day before! 

~~  
Jeshi: Heehee..that's it, until next chapter…

Nabooru: Boo-urns…T_T

Jeshi: Heehee! It's okay, Nabooru! Hmmm…O-o…I find this odd, I said I was going to update really soon now that my writers' block is gone, but…I never got around to it! ^.^

Nabooru: Why's that, Jeshi?? O_o

Jeshi: Heehee…I was looking up Nintendo sites for the past…3 days…^.^

Nabooru: Ugh! -_-;

Jeshi: Heheheheh…^.^;;;;;  
~~


	7. Link is Banned I have no other name for ...

~~  
Jeshi: *sigh*..u.u…I'm in a very bad mood….I'm very upset…it's the perfect time for me to write…I need something to amuse me…

Nabooru: O_o?! Jeshi?! Upset?! WHY?

Jeshi: *sigh* There's a guy who likes me…I sorta like him too…and his mum died…poor him and his sister…and ever since then, (this was on Wednesday) about 4-5 other people have died…and I pity those who laugh and gossip about these deaths…everyone is so sad, and now I feel so sad…I can't stand sadness..it's the worst feeling in the world to me. When I see someone sad, I don't know why, but **I** suddenly feel sad..and when I see someone cry, **I** feel like crying…u.u

Nabooru: O_O…Oh…anyway, Jeshi doesn't own anything from "The Legend of Zelda"!! ^_^…O_o? Jeshi? Why is this the perfect time for you to write then?

Jeshi: Because…this is supposed to be a tragic love story…I am in a very tragic mood right now…u.u…and I have the perfect sad music to go with the mood…

Nabooru: O_O..You..are a VERY odd child indeed!  
~~

Hmmm…that was the sad thing…if Link had fought against Ganondorf, it would be a joyous occasion…and the king would have forgotten all about Link telling him off the day before…but he didn't fight Ganondorf…and now the king was extremely pissed off at him. 

'_nice…_' Link thought to himself as he was shooed away by the king. The king didn't even want to look at Link…he didn't even want the thought of Link on the castle grounds to come across his mind, so, in result, Link was forced to leave. They didn't even let him take Epona with him. Sheesh, even after Link had saved their princess too, this was how he was being treated?

The guards the king had sent had made sure that Link was halfway through the market before they decided to head back to the castle. They even left a guard outside by a boundry-set area to make sure that he didn't make it back inside the castle grounds until permission was granted by the king.

"Now now, this is _very_ unnecessary, guys! Quite immature, might I add," Link said as the guards left him standing in the middle of the street, people spying all around him. The guards said nothing, but turned on their heels and marched back to the castle.

Link snorted. This was stupid, the way the king was acting. All because Link said he was scared of losing his daughter. His daughter…Zelda! 

"Dammit, now I can't see Zelda!" Link cursed angrily. He glowered at the fully armed guard watching him, only…he wasn't really 'watching'…it was more like smirking. It was that look that said, "I **dare** you to try me!" And Link would have too. But he didn't want to get into any more trouble than he already was. At this rate, he would never marry Zelda…his bold and ambitious…not to mention very attractive Princess Zelda. He laughed at the thought of the guards, and the look on their faces when they found out that someday, he and Zelda would be married.

He tilted his head to the sky, closed his eyes, and let the warm breeze sweep him away. He deeply breathed in the balmy summer air, that mixed in with the tepid smell of fresh bread, many types of flowers and spices, and any odd fragrances that the ladies tended to mist onto themselves. 

He sat himself by the fountain, and absorbed all the energy and life that sprang out everywhere around him. The children laughing and playing, the adults running around searching for the best prices on everything, even getting into squabbles over such vital things as fabrics. Link laughed at this. People got upset over the simplest things! Hmmm…maybe that would explain his situation now? He sighed. No, the king _always _got upset over everything vital and pointless…especially when it came to Zelda. Well, Zelda wasn't vital and pointless, but…

Now what was Link supposed to do? He was officially kicked out of the castle and the castle grounds, Zelda didn't know where he was, he _and _Zelda didn't know when or **if** he was going to be let back in. Yep, Link was DEFINETLY scoring points with the king, wasn't he? Yeah, any day now, he'd be walking down the isle with Zelda…yeah, right! He was on the king's bad side now, any day and he'd be sitting right beside Ganondorf on the king's list of "People to Despise".

Link, now with nothing to do, slowly rose from his spot on the fountain, and began to wander around the town aimlessly. He decided, he'd rather stay away from the public. Why? 1.) People who had seen him so '_kindly_' escorted were now looking at him funny. 2.) That stupid guard kept watching him still with that stupid smirky-smile on his face! Oh, how it irritated Link sooooo much! He was ready to go out there and challenge that guy to a 'fight to the death' sword fight!!…ORRR…. He could just go out there and knock that guy off his feet. 

'_Hehehe…he won't be smirkin' at ME anymore!! Heheheh.._' Link plotted evilly. Oh, how he loved to do that. Hmm..maybe that's why Ganondorf picked the job of trying to steal the Triforce and take over the world? It was actually FUN to plot sinister plans to wipe out the entire human race…or have them all chained up in shackles and have them do manual labour for hours on end, whipping them the second they slow down until they finally die…Link stood around thinking about this some more in the middle of the alley. For some reason, the thought seemed to be quite an intriguing topic to him, and it kept his mind off of Zelda, the smirking guard who was just BEGGING to have his ass kicked, the king, Ganondorf, and many more of Link's numerous thoughts that went through his head during the day, sadly enough.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Zelda woke up, and looked around. She was back in her bedroom…in her bed, and Link wasn't around, obviously. She knew her father would definitely forbid that…not that he wasn't forbidding too much between her and Link already.

She gathered up her strength and raised herself into a sitting position. She looked around. The sun was shining brightly through the open windows of the room. She could feel the soft, warm breeze blow in, and the sound of the birds outside, singing and gossiping away in their bird-like language.

It must have been morning…or pretty close to noon, she was hungry, and the sun was very high in the sky already. How long had she been asleep? She had remembered Link taking her to the castle, the guards helping her off of Epona, and then even though she was supported by a guard on either side of her, she almost tripped and fell on the way up the stairs to her bedroom. Then a maid nearby had replaced the guards and helped Zelda into her bed. Zelda could barely do anything on her own, and when she felt her head hit the pillow, she let herself go and drift off into a deep sleep.

She staggered out of her bed, and left her room. She ventured down the hallways, looking up and down each and every corridor before she started walking down them. That was funny…where was Link? She knew he wouldn't have been allowed to go into her bedroom, so he must have at least sat outside the door of her room? Or he was wandering around the corridors, looking like he was looking for someone or something, when he was really stalling time to see her? She knew that he must have been worried about her, and that he would want to see her right away, but first, to find him! She turned a corner, and walked right into a castle servant.

"Oh, Princess Zelda, you are awake are you?" She asked Zelda. She was actually quite a short lady, with shoulder-length red hair, and freckles everywhere on her face. It was sometimes scary to Zelda.

"Where is Link?" Zelda asked automatically. She didn't care to gossip with the castle help, she wanted to find Link.

"Um…Sir Link? He's…well, the king had him sent away from the castle for a bit..and the grounds for that matter. Yep, he was taken out to the market, and until the king gives word, Sir Link is not allowed to be back on the grounds or near the castle!" She replied shortly.

"What? That…that's not fair to Link…after he saved my life…," Zelda said. She really didn't know what to think then. She was so upset, so shocked at how her father could have commanded such a thing. How was she to see Link? She wanted to be with him so badly, as if she needed to be with him for the sake of her very existence. It sounded strange if you thought about it, but it seemed so right and wrong to Zelda, she didn't know which side ruled over the other. She decided it was time to speak to her father again…and hope for the best…

~~  
Jeshi: Okies…I'm finished…

Nabooru: O_o? But that wasn't sad…nor tragic…nor depressing!

Jeshi: _ Nabooru…you are aware that 'sad', 'tragic' and 'depressing' all mean the same thing, right?

Nabooru: Yes, but..but..but..T_T It WASN'T!

Jeshi: Who said it wasn't? Link is banned from the castle and the castle grounds, Link and Zelda cannot see each other…it IS sad…I never had anything else in there because 1.) It was long enough already and 2.) It was good enough already…u.u…just because I'm upset doesn't mean that my whole chapter is going to be a big…angsty thing or whatever…

Nabooru: O_O…Ohhh….okay…

Jeshi: Yes…besides, I talked to the guy already, and I'm feeling a little bit better now…and I talked to another friend O-o..who happened to be a guy…(what, Kaira-chan? You thought I was going to say you? Lol…true, you did talk to me too..but then YOU had to leave…_)

Nabooru: Ooooh…when's the next chapter coming?!

Jeshi: I'll try to work on it when I get home from work tomorrow..u.u…that is…if I'm in the mood…and if not, then I'll wait until the next day, Sunday!…But I have to work on THAT day also, sadly enough…u.u…I usually don't have to, but my mum is making me because she needs to make 300 sandwiches for Monday, so…yeah…my last weekend of summer holidays are already laid out for me…LOL

Nabooru: O_O…Sandwiches….

Jeshi: Yes, they are ever-so-nice! ^.^ (wow, I SMILED for once, tonight!)  
~~


	8. Do I NEED to tell you that this is chapt...

~~  
Jeshi: ^.^ He's on! T_T He's off….^.^ He's on! T_T He's off…^.^ He's on!…T_T He's-

Nabooru: O_o? Jeshi, what ARE you doing? What do you mean "He's on, he's off?"

Jeshi: *sigh* watching the msn thing…

Nabooru: O_o? Ohh!! For that guy, right? The one who's mom died?

Jeshi: *nods* u.u

Nabooru: Awww…are you still upset?

Jeshi: ^_^ Not that much anymore, which is a good thing! I was at work today, I was in a good mood, I had a fun day at work, but my mum had 300 bowls of soup and sandwiches to send out today, so I had to go with my dad to do that…T_T The sad thing about it was that the guy came to the restaurant while we were gone!

Nabooru: O_o? That's sad how?

Jeshi: T_T He was looking for meeeeee!! u.u

Nabooru: O_O…Ohhh…anyway..Jeshi doesn't own anything from the Legend of Zelda…you all know that! ^_^

Jeshi: *sniff sniff*…O.O…wait…I'm Jeshi…the mighty woman…why am **I **worrying that some guy didn't see me at the restaurant!?!?? ** NO ONE LIKES ME ANYWAY!! Yeppers, I'm a 15 year old blonde-haired blue-eyed girl goin' into grade 10, never had a boyfriend, never been on a date, no one would like me anyway! Hahaha! 

Nabooru: O_O…I seriously don't see what's so funny in trashing yourself like that…

Jeshi: I've done it since I was in grade 6! ^.^ No one ever liked me in elementary, and no one likes me in high school, history is repeating itself!! ROTFLMAO!! ^.6  
~~

Zelda found her father in the throne room, pacing back and forth. Why? She wasn't too sure, and she wasn't at all that worried about it, for her father always did that. He was always so timid lately. She cautiously walked up to him. He acknowledged her presence, but kept with his pacing.

"Father…I have heard..that you have banned Link from the castle," Zelda started out. It wasn't the greatest greeting, but it DID work…sort of.

"Yes, Zelda. He's out of here until I say when!" The king huffed angrily and continued the loop of pacing.

"But Father…Link saved me again, you should be thankful-"

"I do not need to be thankful, I need to be vengeful at the time! If you knew what he said to me before he left for Kakariko Village the day before…" the king stamped his feet.

"Father, that was before he left…he came back because he knew something was wrong…he came back for me! He saved me, father, don't you see? And now you hold a grudge against him? If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here talking to you," Zelda said, trying to add some confidence to her voice. But it wasn't working as well as she planned. She could hear her voice quivering, she was hoping that she could be strong enough to stand up to her father. She knew he cared about her, she really did. But she knew that at times like these, he was very protective, especially over her. It wasn't a bad thing, it was a father thing, natural after all…but sometimes…he got a little carried away. That's all she saw it as, that's all she knew it as. Natural. Human. They were all human after all. Even the Zoras and Gorons in their own fish and rock-like way.

"I know that, dear. But it doesn't erase how he talked to me before. How he disrespected his king. Just because he's the best swordsman in Hyrule, doesn't mean he gets special privileges of talking however he wants to the people who are higher than him in power!" The king sighed. He was upset, tired and angry. And now he had his daughter here practically begging to have her own way. He didn't loathe it in any way, but he did despise the fact that he already had so much to deal with that now more just happened to catch on top. Except..this was more on top of the list of first priorities. And why? Because, it _was_ his daughter after all.

"Now…go, Zelda. Leave to the courtyards for fresh air for a while. Clear your head. You have been sleeping for a while now, the fresh air will do you some good," The king continued. He then turned away from her.

But…Zelda didn't want to go…she didn't want fresh air, she didn't want to be sent away to the courtyards. She wanted Link. She wanted to marry Link, she wanted to be with him night and day, everywhere with him, no matter what. Why couldn't her father see that? It was all she was ever going to ask of him for the rest of her life, she was sure.

"Oh, but father-" She started.

"**Go**!" Her father suddenly snapped at her.

She didn't know what to say then. She hated this, she loved her father and knew he was doing everything he could for her, but all she ever wanted was for him to listen to her. She was sure that he did listen to her…but he didn't want to look at things her way. She wanted him to see them her way..but he deliberately disagreed every time she tried.

She turned on her heels and walked obediently out of the throne room, almost in tears.

"Why won't you listen to me, trust me? I'm no longer a little girl, and you know it!" she called behind her as she, in a hurried way, stomped out of the throne room. As soon as she got out into the corridor, she leaned against a wall and sighed deeply. She was upset with herself for what she had done, yet she was pleased. If he wanted to treat her like his little ten-year old girl, then she'd act like a ten-year old girl. She'd throw a fit and stomp out all she wanted until he decided to treat her like the adult that she clearly was.

Yet she wasn't that satisfied with herself all the same, because she had acted so immaturely that her father might not even cave in now. She knew that he wasn't made of stone, but he certainly wasn't weak either, and he never gave up that easily.

She then decided that she would head out to the courtyards. Maybe the fresh air _would_ do her some good. Now, all she needed to do was to have her mind debate on either staying here in the safety of the castle and wait for Link to show up, (she just _knew_ he would find a way _somehow_ to get past the guards to see her, he always did…) or, to sneak out on her own to find _him_ first. Either way, she was confident with the information within herself that they were going to meet, no matter what her father or the guards thought. If anything, the guards would have to fight Link. And Link was _much_ more skilled than they were when it came to swords!

Oh, how she loved the way Link fought with the sword. The way he gracefully spun around to hit more than one opponent at once all around him. The way he confidently cornered his enemies and put them out of their misery before they knew what hit them. She even loved when he would sneak up behind them and give them a good and last surprise! She had never seen him fight in many battles, but from what she had seen…it was just so breathtaking to her. If she had the skill, she would probably paint a picture of it.

She breathed in with confidence and a new-found bravery as she spread her arms out like a bird and actually ran through the courtyards, barely able to keep the excitement in her for she knew, she would see her beloved Link again.

~~  
Jeshi: *sigh* Another chapter done…

Nabooru: _ You're still upset, aren't you?

Jeshi: *sigh* Not really…he said he's feeling better, I'll take his word for it. ^_^ Dude, I can't wait to finally meet him at school on Tuesday!

Nabooru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FINALLY MEET HIM'?!?! _!!!!!

Jeshi: Heheh..uh…I've seen him once at school, I've seen him once in my mum's restaurant, I've talked to him on the phone, I've talked to him on msn, but never once did we meet face-to-face and actually said 'hi'!..^_^;;;;

Nabooru: @_@ That's really weak…I mean…WEAK…VERY sad indeed…-_-; Sad sad sad…Jeshi, you ARE insane!

Jeshi: Ugh…I've only heard of him during the summer holidays…he's known about me BEFORE the summer holidays began! @_@ According to the waitress, I was the reason WHY he even went to school…

Nabooru: _ And you never knew he existed until he walked in the restaurant and blabbed to the waitress?

Jeshi: *nods head* Precisely. -_-;

Nabooru: *anime fall*

Jeshi: Heehee! The odd and wonderful adventures of Jeshi-chan! ^.^ And coming soon, the odd and wonderful, romantic adventures of Link and Zelda! ^.6  
~~


	9. Link and Zelda GO HALLWAY!

~~  
Jeshi: O-O…Wow…I haven't updated in…who KNOWS how long!?!

Nabooru: -_-; A week?

Jeshi: O.O…REALLY?! It's only been a week?! It seems like it's been forever!

Nabooru: *sigh* -_- Do you know how odd you writers are?

Jeshi: _ No, do you know how stupid you mooses are?!

Nabooru: O_O..I think I have been insulted…

Jeshi: _…No shit, huh?

Nabooru: Jeshi-chan doesn't own The Legend of Zelda.

Jeshi: _ Don't call me Jeshi-chan..

Nabooru: Well then, what do I call you?

Jeshi: _ YOU call me Jeshi…or 'The Unquestioned Powerful Evil Master of the Universe'.

Nabooru: O_O?..I think I'll stick with 'Jeshi' for now…  
~~

(A/N: Oh, did I happen to mention that my friend Tina had thought up the wonderful chapter name? ^.^…Oh, and the good thing is…if you people don't like it, you can't flame her…she's not an author on ff.net..^.^ *sticks tongue out* Haha! :P)

Night had come finally. The air was breezy…and Link had not yet shown up. Zelda had actually expected Link to show up, she stayed back at the castle instead, knowing that it would be Link who would come, but he hadn't showed up all day.

Zelda had then decided to make the journey up to her bedroom. She was busy walking down the hallway to her room, when she heard rustling sounds by one of the windows. She turned to see Link stumble in. Link got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry I'm so late," He said, "just thought that…yeah, it'd be nicer to come at night." Zelda shook her head and laughed. She smiled at him.

"I thought maybe the guards would have caught you, or that you couldn't even get past the guards," Zelda replied. 

"…Oh…heheh..I did..," Link grinned. That guard REALLY didn't think he was going to attack him…

She rushed over and hugged him tightly. He too, wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. While holding on to each other still, the two of them started to rock gently, like dancing. 

Oh, Zelda loved Link's arms around her. They felt so strong and protective, she felt so safe to be with him. 

The two of them had then both moved in to kiss each other, when suddenly Zelda had tripped and fell backwards, pulling Link down with her. She fell on the floor, he fell on top of her, and their heads smacked into each other, their lips resting on top of each other. The both of them didn't know what to do then. This was all so wrong…but they actually liked it…

They were like that for a minute or two, then suddenly the two of them pulled themselves away from each other.

"Link…we can't…not here…"she said staring at him. He stared back.

"Yeah…we can't, it's too soo-"

"We need to go to my room!!" Zelda suddenly exclaimed. Link jumped and his eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?" Link said in a very loud whisper. Zelda shushed him and giggled.

"It's not like we're going to do anything…we'll just be… 'talking'…besides, you'll be protecting me from the likes of…I don't know…Dark Link!" She said grinning,. (A/N: **HEY, TRANCE BOY!** *Jeshi and Nabooru wave at Trance Boy and Dark Link like the Beverly Hillbillies which Jeshi-chan does not own) Link stared a few seconds more, then started laughing.

"Um…sure…we'll just be sitting around having tea and crumpets, right?" Link said sarcastically. Zelda got up, and helped Link up, then she ventured to her room and opened the door. She then turned to Link.

"Come here, Link…" She said with a very fake, but cute smile. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Do I have a choice?" Link asked.

"No! Now COME!" Zelda replied, hugging her arms around Link again.

"Yay!" Link smiled. The two of them had then disappeared into her bedroom.

(A/N: I'm sorry, I just have to do this….OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, SOMEONE'S GONNA GET LAID! ^.^ Yeah, I'm pretty retarded, aren't I? Lol)

Zelda woke up the next morning, undoubtly with Link by her side…(A/N: SEE?! I **TOLD** Y'ALL! ^.^)

They both still had their arms around each other. She looked around to see the sun shining in her room, and then there was Link by her. She then cuddled up to him. He was obviously awake himself, for he did the same.

Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Zelda! Princess Zelda, are you up dear?" It was one of the servant ladies. Link and Zelda jumped up quickly and looked at each other. If they caught Link…he'd most likely be KILLED!

"Um…Just a minute!" Zelda called. Link ran around, shoving his boots on and everything. Then the two of them stared at each other in fear.

The only way out of the room was the door!

"Princess? May I come in?" the servant lady asked.

"NO! Err-I mean…not just quite yet, ma'am…I'm um…uh…changing!" Zelda replied. Link ran to the window and looked down. They were on the third floor. It was one hell of a fall…if he jumped, he'd have an 80% chance of falling in the moat…and a 30% chance of the noise of him falling in the moat NOT attracting the attention of the guards nearby the gates.

"Oh, Princess! I can help you, dear, just a second.." the servant said. She started turning the knob of the door. Zelda and Link panicked. Zelda quickly ran to Link and pecked him on the lips, at the same time, used both hands and with an immense force….pushed him out the window…

The servant lady came in and looked at Zelda.

"Oh dear, Princess Zelda..you look like you didn't get much sleep at all last night…and you've made such a mess of your bed…" she said. Zelda turned and let out a little giggle…then she prayed that she didn't cause Link's early and unexpected death.

'_OH, SHIT!!_' Link thought as he plunged to the moat below. At least he knew that he was going to land in the moat for sure….there were only two problems still…

1.) Will the sound of him hitting the water NOT be loud enough to catch the guard's attention?

2.) Is the water in the moat even deep enough for him to land in?!

Well…there was only one way to find out! He hit the water with a VERY loud '_SPLASH!_'. He swam to the top and poked his head out of the water, only to find that indeed, the guards had now found him…and the water was JUST deep enough to help him LIVE….that didn't mean he didn't hurt his ass from the fall…

~~  
Jeshi: Okay, I don't care how long that one was…I liked where I ended it! ^.^

Nabooru: Awww..you didn't give any details!! *pouts*

Jeshi: Nabooru!! This is only PG13...and I'm not going to…I'm not into….WRITING lemons and stuff…I'll READ some occasional ones….but that's it…

Nabooru: *pouts*

Jeshi: *sigh* -_-; Hopefully I'll update sooner! ^.^  
~~


	10. heheh Link's Punishment Yet Reward

~~  
Jeshi: Time to yet again, write a wonderful Zelda chapter! ^.^

Nabooru: *rolls eyes* Miss "I don't give details as to WHAT happened in Zelda's bedroom!"…

Jeshi: _ NABOORU!!! T_T I don't write that kinda stuff….lol

Nabooru: Do too! You just didn't write it all word for word!

Jeshi: EXACTLY.._ 'cause I don't wanna…

Nabooru: *sighs* -_-; Fine, whatever! Jeshi doesn't own the Legend of Zelda!

Jeshi: _…*sighs* -_-;  
~~

"So…back are we, Link?" The king asked, pacing back and forth, shaking his head at Link, "you know, you were banned for a reason."

Link stood there watching the king. NOW he was in trouble, he knew it. He had fallen in the moat, in the castle grounds…after he was banned from them already.

"So? What do you have to say for yourself? What is your excuse this time?" the king asked. He stared Link hard in the eyes. Link saw it…yep, he was in for it now…

'_Hmmm…better answer smart…think, Link…think…_' he thought. He then attempted an innocent smile.

"I'm so sorry sir…but your daughter is like the very essence of life itself…if I can't look at her at least ONCE a day, then I fear that I shall die," Link replied. The king stared at him for a second, and chuckled. Link also chuckled. Hey, this was getting to be a pretty funny joke…the king was laughing! Link started laughing too, and the two of them had a good chuckle-fest..then suddenly the king narrowed his eyes and gave Link a very dark look.

"STRAIGHT to the dungeons! He is to NOT be left unattended!" the king said forebodingly. Link's eyes grew wide with astonishment. This was nuts, the two of them were just laughing hysterically a second ago, and now he's going to the dungeons?!

The guards were just pulling Link out of the great throne room when a short servant man ran in, face pure white with terror.

"KING!! KING!!!!" He shrieked, "GANONDORF!! GANONDORF IS IN..IN THE TOWN!!" the little man shouted, and collapsed to the floor, gasping for air.

The guards stared at the king. The king stood and looked back at them, then stared at Link gravely.

"Link…"

Link stared into the king's eyes. He could see that the king really wanted to send him away in the dungeons, because rules were rules, right? But he could also sense the desperate desire for help. He turned his head to the guards that were still holding on to him. They looked back at him, and let go. Link then turned and left the castle right away.

The king watched him leave and gave a deep sigh. Link was so much trouble, yet he was Hyrule's only hope.

Link quickly rushed to the scene of Ganondorf destroying a building in the market-place. He stopped the second he saw Link, and stood there, gawking at him.

"Oh…look who's come…it's little Link come to save Hyrule AGAIN, has he?" Ganondorf said mockingly, a smirk appearing on his face. Link glared at him.

"Get out of here, Ganondorf," he said, "you know that you're not welcome here…"

Ganondorf grinned maliciously as he then drew his sword. This was going to be fun….he was going to have his battle with Link finally! And this time…HE would win!

Link drew his sword also. He didn't want to fight right now…he had more important things to deal with…

Ganondorf suddenly charged at him. He slid out of the way of Ganondorf's incoming sword attack and swung his sword back at him. Ganondorf had dodged his too, and swung his sword again at Link, who did the same. Their swords collided and rebound off each other, the two of them quickly regaining any balance lost between them when the swords bounced off of one another, sending them back a few feet each, and went back at each other again.

It wasn't long until Link had took his sword, and with a last swing, shattered a thin, wooden beam that was holding up what seemed to be a cloth/shelter over the now empty market stall. The fabric fell over Ganondorf, and Link seized the opportunity (If a bit dirty of a trick…) to knock Ganondorf into the stall, smashing it on top of him as he fell.

Villagers stood around and stared, some laughed even. But they all watched intently as the great desert, black-armoured man got up slowly and angrily and glowered at everyone around him in the surrounding area. Yet he kept his cool. He grinned as the stared down at his sword, which he still had tightly grasped in his mighty hand. He then looked at Link, not with despise, but more with a mocking air about him.

"Heheh…..you remember how I tell you that I shall have my revenge?…It'll come soon, boy….not now though….it's too…early…"his grin widened. He turned, and slowly walked out of the castle-town market, complete silence everywhere. His long black cape flailed behind him, leaving an eerie and evil presence behind him, which stayed suspended in the air, even after he was long gone.

Link stood there, and watched wide-eyed, not taking his eyes off of Ganondorf for a second…that was too easy….WAY too easy…Ganondorf never gave up that easily on him. And what did he mean that he would have his revenge soon? He ALWAYS said that, It's true, and he admitted it. Another thing wrong…Ganondorf had admitted that he always said that he 'would have his revenge'…but it never happened. Was he feeling okay? Or was Ganondorf planning something?

While these thoughts were racing through his head non-stop, the townsfolk had suddenly erupted with cheers of excitement, relief and the ultimate need for celebration, for their mighty Hero of Time had come to save them yet again. 

But Link knew that he was still in for the punishment that the king had given him in the first place, so he headed back to the castle, a few ecstatic villagers tagging along with him, talking about how great he was.

Link appeared before the king back in the throne room…a villager still praising him. The king raised an eyebrow, then gave Link a stern look.

"So…you have defeated Ganondorf yet again, Hero of Time?" the king asked, though he already knew. Link silently nodded.

"Yes Sir, and I have returned to take my place in the dungeons," Link said nobly. 

The king suddenly looked horror-struck. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Link had returned just to go back to the dungeons? Most men would have fled just to be free, but not Link. Link was obviously more responsible than most men. He was obviously confident if he had told the king off before he left the day he went to Kakariko Village, but that's where the king was wrong…Link wasn't disrespectful…if he was…he wouldn't be here now. He came back, and he was being very sincere and accepting the responsibility for his actions, just like any noble young man should. 

"Link…why did you come back? You were free to fight Ganondorf…after that, you were free to leave. You had the chance to run! So why did you come back?" the king asked him. Link looked up at him and smiled.

"Sir…I could never do that. That would make me a coward…to run away from the villagers, who all look up to me to protect and serve them..to protect and serve you…and I could never leave Zelda. If I left…I would surely never see her again…but if I was to take the time in the dungeons…I would be certain that I would be let out at some point, and I'd be with her again. That is how much I love her," Link replied.

The king had suddenly looked to see Zelda eavesdropping on the conversation from around the corner of the wall.

"Zelda, come in here…I don't see why you are hiding," the king said. Zelda hesitated, but she obediently stepped inside the throne room and walked up to her father. Her father had then taken a deep breath.

"Link…you certainly are a brave man indeed. And you take responsibility for your actions just like a true swordsman and gentleman at that. I am very proud of you indeed. That's why…I've decided….well…since you are so loyal and with a good heart…if you two are still up to it…you shall be wed if you so wish," the king smiled thoughtfully at Zelda and Link, who both suddenly were overcome with joy that they wrapped their arms right around each other. 

They made to kiss, but Link had suddenly grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and pulled her arms width away from him, and looked at the king, as if asking for permission. The king kept the same proud smile on his face, and nodded to them. Then the new engaged couple embraced each other tightly in a soft, deep kiss.

~~  
Nabooru: BOO-URNS….that's not cool! Too many stupid lovey-dovey stuff…

Jeshi: _ Oh shush it, Nabooru!! It's MY story, not yours!!

Nabooru: FINE THEN!! *turns to the readers* ALL OF YOU FLAME HER!! SHE DESERVES IT!!! *

Jeshi: NABOORU!! **I'M **THE AUTHOR, **NOT **YOU!! *glares at the readers* DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!

Nabooru: Why do YOU get to decide this stuff???? T_T

Jeshi: **HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE 'LOVEABLE, WONDERFUL AND EVER-SO-UNQUESTIONABLE MASTER KNOWN AS JESHI-CHAN?!?!?'**

Nabooru: O_o? A WHAT now?

Jeshi: *turns to the readers again*…-_-;…*cough*…just please review without flames…this could take a while…*turns back to Nabooru* NOW…_ I think a little trip to the MICROWAVE will teach you!!

Nabooru: O_o? What does a microwave have to do with this?

Jeshi: MICROWAVE POPCORN!! ^.^

Nabooru: FUN!!!! ^_^  
~~


	11. The Night Before The Wedding! Oh Ra I ac...

~~  
Jeshi: I'm back, I'm back I'm back I'm back! ^.^

Nabooru: @_@ I think they get it, Jeshi.

Jeshi: ^.^ Heehee, no they don't, silly!

Nabooru: @_@ Jeshi doesn't own the Legend of Zelda..

Jeshi: ^.^ Heehee, yes I do!

Nabooru: *anime fall*  
~~

The next few days were filled with excitement as people busily planned for their princess's wedding. It had left the king more stressful than usual, but he was proud that his daughter was happy, and she was going to marry someone who would always look after her.

As for Zelda and Link, they were so overjoyed that they couldn't walk anywhere without their faces beaming with cheerfulness. Their smiles were so big and wide that their faces hurt long after they left each other to go to sleep.

They were no longer going to be alone! Though they saw each other almost everyday…they knew that the empty space that longed for a romantic partner was finally filled. Forever they would be together, grow old together, have children and grandchildren, and watch them all grow. Just the thought made them both want to run around frantically and scream in delight. 

One day, Link had taken Zelda's hand into his and looked her in the eyes compassionately and said, "You know…I don't think we've decided on a place for where the wedding to be." 

Zelda looked up at him and smiled.

"Well..I was thinking maybe in the castle town market, actually," she replied, "because then the whole town can watch if they so desired. It IS a day for everyone to celebrate, as father said."

"I think that's a wonderful idea…because your father is right, it IS a day for everyone to celebrate!" Link pulled Zelda into a tight hug. He wanted to stay like that forever. But then again…now that the two of them were FINALLY going to get married, he could, right?

So they had decided to have the wedding in the middle of the town. People set to work, decorating it as much as possible. Everywhere, there were white lilies (A/N: I used white lilies because I think they are SO pretty…u.u…I want white lilies at MY wedding…) set up on doors, around the fountain, everywhere!

The maids had even gone completely insane trying to THINK of an idea for Zelda's wedding dress. They wanted it to be perfect through and through, though Zelda told them to just make whatever and she'd wear it. Even if it was really bad looking…but the maids had persisted on something absolutely striking.

People who had heard the news had come from all over Hyrule just to see the wedding also. The town inns were so loaded that village people with sizeable houses had even offered their homes as miniature inns. 

When dusk hit the night before their wedding, (A/N: Yes, they put up lilies around like…days before the wedding to show that there was a special occasion that was going to happen soon…and the day before the wedding, the villagers decided to replace the dead lilies…XD) the village people set up two pillars in the market, where Link and Zelda would stand the next day and be married.

The people then proceeded to a huge dinner in celebration that night, (not that they weren't celebrating enough already) and had much dancing.

Zelda laughed as she watched the children run around playing tag , bobbing in and out around the adults who were busy in their dancing and other festivities that they rarely noticed their children. Though it was a known fact that the children would not go very far…there was food (especially deserts) around! Many games were also hosted for the children to keep them entertained, and as they did that, the adults had danced.

Link then ran up to Zelda and grabbed her by the hands, and pulled her out of her seat. The two of them laughed as they spun around in circles, their arms around each other. As the earth around them spun dizzily, the two of them laughed, whether it was to get the sickness in their stomachs out from spinning so much, or because they were so overly happy that tomorrow was going to be a big event for them in their lives is beyond anyone.

They hugged each other tightly, each wanting to hold onto that very moment forever. It was such a nice feeling…so warm and wonderful. It surely was going to be a night for the two of them to remember.

In their lives, so much had happened between them, especially with Ganondorf, and now both of them were relieved with the fact that they were going to be with each other forever, no matter what. Their love had over come so much so far, and now it was going to keep moving on, in years through children and grandchildren…generations even.

It was later that the king had risen his hand as a sign of silence to everyone. When everyone was quiet, he spoke.

"This is a fine night to celebrate in the kingdom of Hyrule. My daughter, and now to-be queen, Zelda tomorrow shall marry our own Hero of Time and fine swordsman, Link," he announced proudly. People cheered, and the king hushed them again.

"I would also just like to say that…the two of them have been quite patient, dealing with my impatience and stubbornness at times…it must have been quite hard to tolerate, am I right?" He questioned, glancing at Link and Zelda. The two of them smiled, and he continued, "in a final word…I'd like to wish my daughter the best of luck. Have many children, make me proud…not that I can't be any more proud of you than I already am."

People clapped and cheered respectfully, then continued with their meals, gossip, congratulations and dancing.

It wasn't long after that moment when a red-haired girl came limping around in the town, beat-up looking, clothes slightly torn, badly cut, and blood all over her. When the people saw her, they backed away to give her room, and everyone fell silent at this sight before them. The girl was badly hurt, but shed no tears…though she looked frightened. The king approached the girl.

"What is it, girl? What brings you to this town, especially in this state?" He asked her seriously. She stared up at him frightfully and gasped in pain. Link looked down at this girl before them and recognized her as Malon from the Lon Lon Ranch.

"G…Ganondorf," she gasped, trying to fight tears from falling, "he…destroyed our home…my dad..he…he slaughtered our cows and horses..and..and Mr. Ingo..and he…help.." She suddenly breathed deep and quick, then fell to her knees, then fell to the ground remotely lifeless. Someone quickly pushed through the crowd and checked her cuts and pulse. He stared back up at the king worriedly.

"She won't live, sir," he replied, "she's lost so much blood…her skin is so pale underneath the blood, and she's getting very cold."

Link suddenly ran up to Malon, and kneeled down beside her. He looked her in the eyes. She laid there, staring inertly. She then slightly moved her eyes upwards to look at him. He stared at her sympathetically.

"..Help…Link.."she said so softly, Link could barely hear her. She hiccoughed and tried to keep from crying. Link reached down and held her hand softly.

"I'll get him for you, Malon," Link said thoughtfully, "I'll get him for what he did to the ranch..to the animals…Mr. Ingo and your dad…and you.."

Malon's eyes fluttered, and very quietly she said in a voice so quiet it was barely a whisper, "Thank you…" Link could barely hear the words themselves because she had trailed off in the middle of her last answer as her eyes gently closed. She now laid there with a small, sweet smile on her face, her cold, lifeless, and bloody hand in Link's.

Link then got up and let go of Malon's hand. He looked around at all the worried faces. He knew what was coming. He had to go fight Ganondorf again…and the night before his wedding! What were the odds of that? 

He turned to Zelda, who was now sobbing as she stared down at the dead ranch girl on the ground in a bloody heap. He walked over and took her in his arms and held on tightly to her. She gradually ceased her crying, and held onto him. The king stared wide-eyed at Malon, then at Link.

"Link..you-"

"I'm going," Link replied, cutting the king off. Everyone stared at Link now. Some looked terrified, some smiled with hope, the rest cried.

"But you have waited so long..I.."the king trailed off there. He didn't know what to say now.

"This is more important right now, father…" Zelda replied quietly. She looked up at Link, "you'll come back to me…right?"

Link smiled gently and replied, "I always do."

The two of them hugged each other warmly and kissed each other. Then Link gathered up whatever weapons he had and Epona was sent to him immediately. He saddled up on her and rode out of the town market. On his way out, he glanced back to see Zelda's smiling face. She had hope for him.

He glared ahead at his destination…the Lon Lon Ranch. Was Ganondorf even there now? Who knew. All he knew was that Ganondorf wasn't getting away with anything this time.

~~  
Jeshi: *sigh* ^.^ I'm so proud of myself!

Nabooru: Be proud…though now you killed the ranch girl.._

Jeshi: Not me!! T_T It was Ganondorf!!

Nabooru: O_O..Oh yeah! ^_^ Heheheh…I knew that…^_^;;;;

Jeshi: -_-;  
~~


	12. OOOOH, THE BATTLE AT LON LON RANCH!

~~  
Jeshi: O.O…this story seems to be quite short..though it IS my longest!! ^.^

Nabooru: Yay! ^_^

Jeshi: Does anybody else think It's too long or short? I actually think it's just fine…as long as I'm not rushing ahead my story or anything. 

Nabooru: *nods* Yeppers, I think that's a great idea! ^_^

Jeshi: …hmmm…As long as it pleases the readers, I shouldn't have to make it any longer, right?

Nabooru: nope, shouldn't have to! That's a great idea too! ^_^

Jeshi: _ Are you just going to agree with everything I say?

Nabooru: *nods* Yes, absolutely! ^_^

Jeshi: @.@ Ugghh…..

Nabooru: Jeshi doesn't own the Legend of Zelda, can't you people get that yet? O_o  
~~

Link stood in the ruins that was the Lon Lon Ranch. The stables and house were caved in, and the bodies of dead animals were sprawled out everywhere, droplets and puddles of blood surrounding him. Mr. Ingo and Talon's bodies both hung from the iron spikes of a faraway gate.

He looked straight ahead, and saw way across the dead field, Ganondorf stood there watching him as well. He had that same malicious grin as he did the other day.

Link glared at him. He had killed enough. This was going to be the end.

Link had then suddenly heard the flutter of wings, and a blue illumination surrounded the area by his right ear. When he turned..he was face to face with…

"N..navi?" He asked, amazed. The little blue fairy smiled sweetly at him.

"I had the feeling…that I was going to be needed…and I heard that you and Zelda were going to get married, so I decided that I had to come back," she replied. Link smiled at her.

"It's been so long…but the wedding will have to wait right now…we have a little…problem.."Link said, gesturing towards Ganondorf with his eyes. Navi eyed Ganondorf, then nodded.

"I can't do much…but warn you for when he comes…or cheer you on," she said quietly, slightly hanging her head. 

"It's okay, Navi…I'll be fine," he winked at her, then turned back to Ganondorf. He pulled out his sword and slowly proceeded towards his foe.

He never kept his eyes off of him and by the time he arrived within feet of Ganondorf, he had brought on a new hate towards him. He gripped his sword tightly, and Ganondorf…disappeared?

Ganondorf had suddenly vanished into an eerie cloud of smoke before him. When it cleared, Link was standing there alone.

"LINK!" he heard Navi cry. He turned around quickly to see Ganondorf bring his sword down at Link.

Link dived out of the way, but had picked up on a bad cut up his arm, the arm that he carried his sword in. He should have known that Ganondorf was going to try something like that.

Link got up painfully, grabbing his sword in the hand of his aching arm, he flung himself at Ganondorf, missing another attack from him.

Ganondorf smiled wickedly as he swung his sword over and over again at Link madly, each time Link had to duck, and he kept backing away.

Link kept looking for a break in between Ganondorf's wild swings, but he couldn't. Ganondorf was going so fast, Link could only keep his sword up to protect himself from the massive blows that his opponent's sword was bringing on him. Link only hoped that Ganondorf would wear himself out, and soon.

Before Link had knew it, he had backed into the fence that was still standing. Now he wondered out of everything that WASN'T standing, why did this one object HAVE to be standing?! And before Link could do anything else, his sword was knocked clean out of his hand.

Link saw it land, and while Ganondorf went to stab him, hoping to finish Link off, Link dove down after his sword and grabbed it again. Even with his tight grip, he could still lose his sword..and he really needed it now if he was actually going to kill Ganondorf!!

Link suddenly felt a pull on the back of his tunic, and he then realised that Ganondorf had grabbed him from behind.

Ganondorf blasted Link over the broken-up corral, in which Link collided with it's destroyed iron fence. While he hurriedly struggled to get up, Ganondorf had blasted him again from behind, sending Link front-body first into a tree which had then toppled over.

By this time, Link was barely able to keep in consciousness. He slowly raised his throbbing head. He could feel his blood running from his mouth and nose. 

Voices ran through his head…there was Ganondorf's laughing…the king scowling at him…Saria's voice from years ago, encouraging him…then there was Zelda, who was back at the castle confident with the thought that he was coming back. He couldn't let her down…not Zelda…not tonight, not before their wedding. They had waited so long.

It was then that his fuzzy vision had shown him that his sword was laying within arms' reach away from him. He had lost it again…how could he? He lifted an excruciating, almost-limp arm and reached for his sword. It wasn't appearing in his hand…why? He looked, it was still there. He stretched his fingers out, he pushed them, he swore that he could FEEL them stretch and grow into longer fingers. His fingertips touched the handle. The encouraging voices of Saria and Zelda came back to him…and Malon…he promised Malon! He could feel his fingers curve around the handle, and he slowly started bringing it back towards him, glad that he was back in the fight.

But his hopes were suddenly crushed, as were probably his fingers, for a large armoured foot had stomped right on his hand, forcing him to let go of his sword.

Link let out a deafening scream of pain and clenched his teeth. He stared up at the cruel, desert man who was still standing on his trampled hand, smiling. This horrid man wasn't ashamed..nor would he ever be…he was proud of himself. He thought of this funny. That same malicious smile stared back down at him. His eyes seemed to laugh hysterically at him and his dreams, his love for Zelda…everything, everyone was laughing at him. Ganondorf was finally satisfied. He had gotten what he wanted…Link to feel pain. Link at his mercy…

Link's death….

The last thing that Link saw were Ganondorf's cold eyes laughing mercilessly at him, as he brought down his sword into Link's now lifeless body laying on the ground.

Ganondorf looked down at the fresh blood flowing from the warrior's body. He watched excitedly as it dripped down his sword. He was like a child again, so easily amused, watching this little drop of blood, slide down his sword, drip off the handle and onto his finger, and to his other finger…and down the others, until the little drop finally fell to the ground.

He then laughed insanely when he realised that he was still standing on Link's hand. He got off, still laughing. Link couldn't feel any pain now, what was the point in still standing there?

Navi hovered from a far area behind a tree. She had seen everything. She had finally gotten to see her friend again before a major battle, and now he was dead. Despite the fact that she was tearful, she flew as fast as her wings could go and told a pair of anxiously waiting guards by the entrance to the town what had happened. One immediately ran to warn the other guards to keep a watch, and ran to tell the king and Zelda.

Ganondorf sat around for a while…just thinking. Now that Link was dead..he had no enemy…he had no one to hate…no one at all. But…he shrugged, he DID have a lot of pointless people in this world now to get rid of if they don't like him. And then there was Zelda.

He stared down at Link, then at his back-hand. Link looked even more lifeless when he had taken the Triforce of Courage from him…

Ganondorf laughed hysterically again. This was all so funny to him, he couldn't believe it. He then remembered that he still had the Triforce of Wisdom to get, and decided to get up and head to the Hyrule Castle immediately.

He dragged Link along with him all the way, even after they got into the town. People gasped in fear and ran in all directions, hiding and vanishing into houses to hide from the Evil King of the Gerudo.

Ganondorf looked at the nice set-up everyone had made. He knew right away. Link and Zelda? Married? HA! Not while he was around…he had made sure that Link's life was more of a living hell rather than a happy one. The two pillars in the centre of the town seemed very intriguing to him, and staring at Link again gave him an idea. The two wanted to be together forever…well, he was feeling quite 'generous'…he'd make sure they were together forever….

He slowly approached the pillar and attached Link to it with what seemed to be magical black vines that seemed to have thorns. He left Link hanging there and stared up at the Hyrule Castle and smiled viciously again. There was only one more…and the two of them would be together..just like they wanted…

****

THE END

~~  
Jeshi: T_T Awwww…isn't it cute?

Nabooru: O_O..**CUTE**!?!? THE PEOPLE DIED!!!! *

Jeshi: ^.^ Yeah, I know…T_T but isn't it sad?

Nabooru: _ But you asked if it was cute..

Jeshi: ^.^ I know…but isn't it sad?

Nabooru: u.u *sigh* yes, it's sad….

Jeshi: ^.^ YAY! ONE idiot who agrees with me!

Nabooru: HEY!! *

Jeshi: Hope all of you peoples enjoyed my wonderful wonderful story…u.u..and no, I will NOT write another chapter/story about what Ganondorf does after he gets the Triforce, just in case you all are wondering…why? Because…I like to keep things to the imaginations of the readers, THANK-YOU!! :P ^.^

Nabooru: Isn't she odd? -_-;

Jeshi: YES, I AM!! ^.^ AND SO ARE YOU!

Nabooru: YAY!! ^_^  
~~


End file.
